Home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. A/V recording and communication devices, such as doorbells, provide this functionality, and can also aid in crime detection and prevention. For example, audio and/or video captured by an A/V recording and communication device can be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. Subsequent review of the A/V footage can aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. Additionally, the presence of one or more A/V recording and communication devices on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at the entrance to the home, acts as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars. Furthermore, the occupant(s) of the home may receive notifications from the A/V recording and communications devices when the would-be burglars are near the home. Based at least in part on the notifications, the homeowner or renter may take responsive actions to deter the would-be burglars from entering the home.